


Way Down, Down We Go

by vampires_will_never_hurt_you



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampires_will_never_hurt_you/pseuds/vampires_will_never_hurt_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves his job. It makes his days less boring though gruesome. On top of that, it brings monetary rewards and the only thrill that could satisfy him these days...<br/>And she... she has a bucketful of problems.<br/>Warnings for violence, blood and gore. If anything else, will edit in the future.<br/>Of course I do not own MCR :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 01

The breathing next to her seemed to get steady and stayed so for a few minutes now. The stench of alcohol was too much to handle but she wouldn't dare to make a move to get out of the bed.

Slowly, she started from the blanket, pulled it aside and stuck out one leg. Her toes touched the rug and the other leg followed quick. A few steps and she reached the bathroom...

"Oh, this is gong to look bad tomorrow", she hissed touching her left cheek. "At least it's weekend, no-one will know".

-~-

Gerard woke up late afternoon on that Saturday and having picked up the weekend edition of local newspaper left at his door, he checked the obituaries page first. Tiny smile crept up on his pale face and disappeared almost immediately.

"Trip tonight", he thought to himself while taking the bloody shirt off and throwing it on a pile in the corner. He was becoming lazy, so dangerous in his line of "work", he really should step up and clean up after himself right after the job. It was going too well these days, work-wise, at least. The slumping economy created such great market for his services: family feuds over money, loan sharks cutting off the nonpaying clients, vengeance, pure evil spreading across cities making his life more colorful. More red, bloody red. More bloody.

The shower he took was long, the dried up blood on his hands wouldn't want to come off easily. "Duh", he thought to himself, "you're such a lazy asshole".


	2. Ch 02

I'm going to visit my sister," she threw behind her while putting on a sweater. It seemed that Fall has settled in for good and she didn't want to get chills in the evening breeze.

"What for? She's dead" her husband spat back. "She doesn't need you or your crocodile tears" He croaked laughing, thinking that was the best joke of the evening.

She cringed. How did she ever fall in love with this excuse for humanity? He didn't know what the crocodile tears term really meant, but he heard it somewhere and just kept on repeating it without a thought spared.

 

"I need *her*..." she whispered hanging her head low and going for the door.

She did not need a car, they practically lived at the edge of a Cemetery. Cemetery Drive and the lonesome house on it, it could creep out almost everyone, just not her. She had her whole family buried there, her only escape from the awesomeness of the married life.

The gate was obviously closed already, it was past 8 PM, but she knew the collapsed wall that she could squeeze through and get inside whenever she wanted. It was the preferred time, no-one around to disturb really private and quiet time she needed to spend sitting by her sister's grave. Her sister died 2 years ago in a car accident...

 

\-- ~ --

This was it. Fresh flowers on a 6 foot long pile of dirt. "In loving memory... blah blah blah," Gerard smirked. "Loving memory, eh? A lying bastard whose ever growing gambling bets became the undoing of his family: wife and two young children. At least now they can collect life insurance, pay off his debts and start a new life". Well, who knows though, that's just what he would do.

He reached for a small black book sitting in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. A bunch of pages has been torn from it already, so it opened easily where he needed it to open.

There was a name on the page that he compared carefully with the name on the wreath. Gerard tore it out of the book and reached for a lighter. Quick flick and the page was on fire, burning happily in the evening breeze. "I hope you do same in hell too"

A faint whimper brought him back to reality. Someone was around, but why? At this hour? The main reason he was here then was that no-one would see him checking out freshly dug up graves. Gerard looked around and noticed a silhouette on a bench, slumped forward and holding their face in hands, whole body slightly shaking, probably from all the crying.

"Shit"

There was a mausoleum just a few steps away, he quickly walked over there and hid behind the corner. The only way out of here was the broken wall that was in full moon's light right now.

"Fuck"

A sudden loud music tore through the silent evening, Gerard's jeans back pocket vibrated heavily. How the hell could he forget to silence his phone!

One quick look at the screen, a flick of the wrist and the phone was silenced.

"Damn you, Iero"

Gerard peeked over the corner and saw the woman walking away quickly, glancing back every few steps. She must have heard that idiot calling.

"What the fuck you want, Iero?"

"Is it done?" the voice on the phone whispered.

Why whisper?

"You don't read newspapers? You know I take care of my clients real fast."

"Chill, man, just calling to see if you have time for a new client".

A smile crept up on Gerard's face.

\-- ~ --


End file.
